The exploration and production of hydrocarbons from subsurface formations ultimately requires a method to reach for and extract the hydrocarbons from the formation. This is typically achieved by drilling a well with a drilling rig. In its simplest form, this constitutes a land-based drilling rig that is used to support and rotate a drill string, comprised of a series of drill tubulars with a drill bit mounted at the end. Furthermore, a pumping system is used to circulate a fluid, comprised of a base fluid, typically water or oil, and various additives down the drill string, the fluid then exits through the rotating drill bit and flows back to surface via the annular space formed between the borehole wall and the drill string. The drilling fluid serves the following purposes: (a) provide support to the borehole wall, (b) prevent or, in case of under balanced drilling (UBD), control formation fluids or gasses from entering the well, (c) transport the cuttings produced by the drill bit to surface, (d) provide hydraulic power to tools fixed in the drill string and (e) cooling of the bit. After being circulated through the well, the drilling fluid flows back into a mud handling system, generally comprised of a shaker table, to remove solids, a mud pit and a manual or automatic means for addition of various chemicals or additives to keep the properties of the returned fluid as required for the drilling operation. Once the fluid has been treated, it is circulated back into the well via re-injection into the top of the drill string with the pumping system.
During drilling operations, the drilling fluid exerts a pressure against the well bore inside wall that is mainly built-up of a hydrostatic part, related to the weight of the mud column, and a dynamic part related frictional pressure losses caused by, for instance, the fluid circulation rate or movement of the drill string.
The fluid pressure in the well is selected such that, while the fluid is static or circulated during drilling operations, it does not exceed the formation fracture pressure or formation strength. If the formation strength is exceeded, formation fractures will occur which will create drilling problems such as fluid losses and borehole instability. On the other hand, in overbalanced drilling the fluid density is chosen such that the pressure in the well is always maintained above the pore pressure to avoid formation fluids entering the well, while during UBD the pressure in the well is maintained just below the power pressure to controllably allow formation fluids entering the well (primary well control).
The pressure margin with on one side the pore pressure and on the other side the formation strength is known as the “Operational Window”.
For reasons of safety and pressure control, a Blow-Out Preventer (BOP) can be mounted on the well head, below the rig floor, which BOP can shut off the wellbore in case formation fluids or gas should enter the wellbore (secondary well control) in an unwanted or uncontrolled way. Such unwanted inflows are commonly referred to as “kicks”. The BOP will normally only be used in emergency i.e. well-control situations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,952, to Bradfield et al. and assigned to Baker Hughes Incorporated, a closed well bore system is used for the purposes of underbalanced drilling, i.e., the annular pressure is maintained below the formation pore pressure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,129 (Shell Oil Company) a method and system are described to control the fluid pressure in a well bore during drilling, using a back pressure pump in fluid communication with an annulus discharge conduit, in addition to a primary pump for circulating drilling fluid through the annulus via the drill string.
An accurate control of the fluid pressure in the well bore is facilitated by an accurate knowledge of the down hole pressure. However, in a borehole with a variably rotating drill string, and with possibly all kinds of down hole subs that are driven by the drilling fluid circulation flow, it is a problem to monitor the down hole pressure in real time. Measurements of the pressure of the drilling fluid in the drill string, or in the bore hole, close to the surface level are often too far removed from the lower end of the bore hole to provide an accurate basis for calculating or estimating the actual down hole pressure. On the other hand, the currently available data transfer rates are too low for using direct down hole pressure data taken by a measurement while drilling sensor as a real-time feed back control signal.